grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Star of Rocklympus
The Blue Star of Rocklympus is an ancient, musical curse that has been around for centuries. It is a demonic, inhuman being that is hell-bent on eradicating all of the world's sources of music, other than itself and it only takes the forms of musical instruments. It's first recorded form was a flute, which is believed to be its first form. It took control of Nerdicius's mind and made him play a song that made him popular but also led to the death of all of Mt. Rocklympus. It appeared in the episode Six Strings of Evil as a guitar and Corey was its victim. Appearance The Blue Star of Rocklympus, in it's purest form, is a bright, glowing, neon blue star with a brightly visible glow. Every instrument it takes the form of has the visual allusion of a "blue star" somewhere on its appearance. Forms Flute of Rocklympus The Flute of Rocklympus is the first recorded form of the star. It's very possible that this is the first form because when it appeared, it seemed to have simply spawned into existence. The victim of the flute was a Rocklympian god named Nerdicius who was very unpopular and was struggling to find a way to become popular at the time. The star spawned as a flute there and hypnotized Nerdicius into playing it. The music of the flute was so attractive, that it made all of the popular goddesses fall in love with him and give him their attention. However, after a while, the mind-controlling power of the flute also caused him to become evil and caused him to destroy Mt. Rocklympus and the entire mountain crumbled to its death. The star had successfully destroyed one of the world's biggest sources of music and it was never seen as that form again. Only, in further points in history, would it appear again as another instrument to erase more music from existence. Bassoon of Rocklympus The Bassoon of Rocklympus is a cursed bassoon that caused the Peaceville Dinosaurs to get killed by the Dinosaur Killing Asteroid. It has the appearance of a black bassoon with golden brass, rims, and mouthpiece. It has a glowing blue star on it that can hypnotize people. Triangle of Rocklympus The Triangle of Rocklympus is a cursed triangle that caused a pirate ship to sink. It has the appearance of a simple metal triangle suspended from a rope on a piece of wood, with the blue star on the corner. Tuba of Rocklympus The Tuba of Rocklympus was never seen in the show, but it was mentioned to have caused The Great Avalanche of 1899 that buried all of Peaceville. Cliff found the tuba on Mt. Peaceville and had it in a case at his store, but when he opened it, it turned out that the Guitar of Rocklympus was in its place. Guitar of Rocklympus The Guitar of Rocklympus is a cursed shape-shifting guitar that possessed the body of Corey Riffin in the episode Six Strings of Evil. It has the appearance of a black and blue electric guitar with a light blue glowing star on it that can control people's minds. Music Box of Rocklympus The Music Box of Rocklympus is a cursed music box that possessed the mind of Trina Riffin at the end of Six Strings of Evil. It has the appearance of a brown wooden music box, with the glowing blue star within it. Trivia *According to Todd Kauffman on Twitter, the Blue Star of Rocklympus is part of a duo along with a Pink Star of Rocklympus, which is currently in the possession of Trina Riffin. References # https://twitter.com/kauf13/status/941730156661547008 Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Objects Category:Musical Instruments Category:Rock Lore Category:Magical Items Category:Blue Star of Rocklympus Forms Category:Enemies of Corey Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Stars of Rocklympus Category:Significant Objects